


a rainy day's nap

by itsmylifekay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Chopper, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: A quiet, rainy day on the Going Merry ends in nap time for Chopper and Zoro.





	a rainy day's nap

 

Rain bounces off the decking, dark clouds making midday seem more like dusk. Chopper stares out the window, up on his tiptoes balanced on his chair, hooves gripping the windowpane. The waves are choppy. The ship rocks and sways.

Hopping down, he takes a last look at his little space. Everything’s in order. Nothing left to do today, and he doesn’t like working on medicines when the seas are so rough. “Maybe I could see if Robin’s in the library,” he says to himself, cracking open the door to the kitchen and peeking inside.

Sanji’s propped up against the counter, smoke drifting up from the cigarette between his fingers. He glances up as Chopper slides the rest of the way into the room. Nami’s drinking tea at the table, cup cradled between her hands.

“A quiet day, isn’t it?” She says.

Sanji hums in agreement then glares at the door, “Until that rubber idiot tries to break in again.”

“Franky and Usopp should keep him occupied for awhile,” Nami takes another drink. “Although that might make things busy for Chopper, if he blows something up again.”

They all sigh and Chopper does a mental check to make sure he has the burn ointment in an accessible place.

“Were you hungry,” Sanji asks, regaining Chopper’s attention, “Or just passing through?”

“Passing through,” he looks out the window again, rain still falling heavily. “I was going to see if Robin was in the library.” He lets out a yawn, rubbing an arm across his eyes.

Nami laughs, “Maybe a nap would be a better idea.”

Chopper blinks at the suggestion, listens to the rain beating down and the exhale of the next cloud of smoke. Sanji ashes his cigarette and gestures towards the hatch that leads upstairs. “I was about to bring some tea up, I’ll go with you.”

The library is bathed in a soft glow when they emerge, a single lamp lit where Robin sits with a book in hand, one leg crossed gracefully over the other. The sound of the rain is just as strong, hypnotic in its consistency, and Chopper lets out another yawn. Zoro is already asleep across the room, slumped down with his swords propped up beside him, arms crossed and a relaxed expression on his face.

Sanji hands over the cup and Robin’s soft voice thanks him. They have a hushed conversation that Chopper mostly ignores, watching Zoro and the way his chest rises and falls; he hears Sanji make his way back down the ladder.

Rain rushes down the windows.

“I’m sure Zoro wouldn’t mind if you joined him.”

Jolting back to reality, he turns to see Robin watching him. She nods in Zoro’s direction.

The man is still sleeping peacefully and Chopper takes a moment to consider before climbing up onto the bench-seat beside him. The cushions dip slightly as he settles, making him tilt even further into Zoro’s side. It’s warm and comfortable, Zoro’s body heat and the worn fabric of his jacket welcoming him better than any blanket ever could. Zoro breathes deeply above him. Robin returns to her book.

Chopper lets himself drift, lulled by the low sound of the rain and the rocking of the ship.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before he becomes aware again. The sky is still dark, but the rain has let up a little, Chopper can hear it in the sharper sounds of individual raindrops rather than the blanketing drone of the afternoon. His face is pressed into Zoro’s side and he can already tell his fur is going to be a mess. He shifts, trying to get comfortable again, but freezes when he feels Zoro twitch beside him.

He holds still as he feels Zoro take a deep breath, followed by the slow roll of stretching muscles. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s joined Zoro for a nap, but usually it’s the kind of bone deep rest that comes after a fight, when they’re all half-sleeping on top of each other because they can’t be bothered to move any further. Or it’s Chopper hunkering down by his side when he knows Zoro isn’t truly sleeping, is more or less aware if not actively showing it. It’s the first time he’s assumed Zoro’s permission, even with the nudge from Robin.

Preparing to jump up and apologize, he lets out a small squeak of surprise when Zoro’s arm comes around him. He’s scooped up and settled squarely in Zoro’s lap, warmth like a furnace all around him. He squirms slightly and Zoro’s hold loosens, lets him settle; Chopper’s not sure if he’s even opened his eye. Either way, the acceptance is clear enough and Chopper melts into it, letting Zoro take his weight.

He wants to snuggle in as close as he can and bask in the warmth, in the friendship and approval that he never got from his herd, from the world. Zoro’s presence is strong and solid all around him. He’s safe here.

The sound of a page turning makes him pause. He’d forgotten they weren’t alone. Carefully, with the barest movement of his head, he sneaks a glance back at Robin, but the older woman is still looking down at her book, barest of smiles on her face.

Zoro breathes out and it tickles the back of Chopper’s head, makes him duck back down into the other man’s chest. One hoof grips the fabric of Zoro’s haramaki and he curls closer, letting out a happy sigh. The rain is letting up but the sleepy atmosphere it created has been left behind.

His eyes slide shut and he feels himself start to drift.

Sanji will get them in time for supper.

For now, it’s the perfect time for a nap.

 


End file.
